Grizabella
by Soozen
Summary: Kazuma visits Kyo when he is locked away. Part of the Cats series.


It's just occurred to me that not everyone has seen _Cats_, and therefore not everyone is aware of what each song is about. From this point on, I'll have a small summary of the song or what the cat the song is based upon is like. I may or may not go back and add a summary for _Macavity_; if enough people request for it, I will.

In _Cats_, Grizabella is an old cat that used to be great and beautiful, but over the years, has been reduced to a dirty, scared cat, which all the other cats in the play avoid.

* * *

It had been far too long since Kazuma had last seen Kyo. Akito was not making it easy for family members to visit the cat; permission had to be granted first, but it was soon discovered that Akito would change his minds about who could visit, and when. Far too many times Kazuma had traveled to the main house on the set date that he was allowed to see Kyo, only to be told that no one was to go near the cat's home that day. 

The last time Kazuma had seen his adopted son was over two years ago, only a year after Kyo had been locked away, and during that first year, he'd only managed to visit five times. Kazuma had been worried about him; Kyo, though he put up the façade that he preferred to be alone, was a very social creature, and he'd known Kyo was afraid of being locked away.

Whenever he came, Kazuma brought a bag of things for Kyo; books, some clothing (mostly underwear and socks, as he wasn't sure how often Kyo was given clean clothing), and anything else Kazuma thought would entertain Kyo. He'd add to the bag every so often, when he thought of something else to bring, and, in the long absence, the bag had filled quite a lot. He'd taken pictures over the months of anything he thought Kyo would miss; Shigure's house, the dojo, the school he'd attended, anyone Kyo knew that he could get to stay still long enough to have their photograph taken, sunrises, sunsets, the view from Shigure's rooftop…. It had almost grown into a huge project for him, one he took quite seriously.

Finally, the day came for him to visit Kyo once more, and, quite thankfully, Kazuma was not turned away at the door. Instead, a servant led him to the opposite side of the land the main house stood upon, to the far corner where Kyo was held. The building was separate from the rest of the main house, and not very well kept.

The servant unlocked the door for Kazuma, told him exactly how long he'd have with Kyo, and allowed him to enter. Immediately after he stepped inside, the door was shut behind him, and he heard the lock of the key.

"Sh-shishou?"

Kazuma failed to reply when he saw Kyo, who had stood up when he came in. He was no longer the strong, youthful boy Kazuma remembered. He seemed much older than his twenty-one years, and he had thinned greatly. He hadn't lost so much weight that he appeared ill; he lacked all muscles, and his clothes hung very loosely on him. But, it was his eyes that hit Kazuma hard. There were dark circles underneath them, and they were dull, no longer holding life in them.

Kazuma had been afraid of this. He had known that being locked away would kill Kyo's spirit, and that was part of the reason he'd tried so hard, for months and months, to see him, to keep him happy and sane.

Kyo walked slowly over to him, and Kazuma put up a smile, though what he felt like doing was crying for Kyo, for how his son must feel and whatever else he may go through. Then, quite suddenly, Kyo flung his arms around Kazuma's neck in a tight hug. This surprised the karate master; Kyo had never been one to hug much, and if he was ever to be hugged, the other person nearly always had to initiate it.

But, Kazuma did not question it, and hugged Kyo back, just as tightly. Oh, it had been far too long since he had seen him, and, probably, far too long since Kyo had seen anyone but the servants.

And then, Kyo began to cry. Kazuma could feel it before Kyo actually started; his body had begun to shake, and he had started to hold Kazuma tighter. Then the tears had started, loud gasps and sobs. Kazuma, nearly at a loss for what to do, rocked him as well as he could while standing, hugging him as tight as he could.

This was too much for him to bear. It was all the more proof that he had failed to protect Kyo, as he had sworn to do years ago, and now, Kyo was suffering for it. Kyo, his strong, reckless Kyo was slowly breaking down from the solitude; it was all Kazuma could do to keep from crying.

But, the longer he stood there, holding and comforting Kyo, the harder it became to hold his tears back, until he gave in, and allowed himself to cry with his son.

* * *

So...to explain this story.

I am a fan of musicals; total musical nerd. One of my favorites is Cats. In that play, the songs are only about different cats; their personalities, and parts of their lives. I'm trying to make a series based upon each of the songs, with each story focused on Kyo in some way. This particular story was based upon the song _Grizabella: The Glamour Cat._

The next one shall either be _Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer_ or _Gus: The Theatre Cat_.

Oh, and someone once remarked, for another one of my stories, that I enjoy writing about the cage- it's true, I do. It's because the cage is Kyo's current future; he has not defeated Yuki yet, and so, he will be locked away. It leaves a lot to be written about, and it's a very fun aspect of the manga to play around with. So that's why so many of my stories have to do with the cage.

Please leave some constructive criticisms.


End file.
